


Monsters Need Love Too: Blackwood Pines Retreat Sequel[JoshxReader]

by RaionSempai



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaionSempai/pseuds/RaionSempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Josh from the mines, you drag him back to somewhere you deem safe. As you look at the speechless man, you really start to wonder, can you save Josh?</p><p>The sequel to Blackwood Pines Retreat!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

You were running low on funds and you couldn't go home, but you did have one place you could go. Not too far from Blackwood Mountain your grandmother lived. Although, she was never home, she was too busy traveling  and  checking everything off her bucket list. You knew the house was empty and you knew where she hid the spare key. When the two of you hopped off the bus, you led Josh down a dirt driveway that was lined trees. All around was nothing but nature, you couldn't see another home for miles. 

"This is m y Nana's," you answered, seeing the worry cross his blood covered face. "Don't worry, she isn't here, she's hardly ever home anymore."

Josh nods as the house comes into view. It was a slender, but tall home, two stories high. Climbing up the stairs you walked over to a plant next to the door. Picking up the fern, you slid it over to reveal a key beneath.

Josh stood patiently behind you as you unlocked the door. Stepping in the door you held it open for Josh to come through. "Make yourself at home."

Wandering into the house, Josh looked very uncomfortable. He  fidgeted in his sport not sure of what to do with himself. You wondered across the living room and down a hallway to one of the three bedrooms. Checking all around the house for peace of mind, you found that you were in fact all alone.

"Hey Josh," you called at the door of a guest room. "Josh?"

You waited patiently for him, but after a few seconds you start to wonder back into the living room. You see him, standing in the center, his back a bit hunched. "Josh?" You called.

His head snapped up and he slowly turned to you.

Not Josh.

Not Josh at all.

You swiveled on your heel booking it to the closest bedroom. You slammed the door shut behind you just as Josh's hands slammed on the door. You could hear the growling, the animalistic sounds coming from him. Sliding down to your knees, you keep your hands firmly on the door as it vibrates with each thrash.

What was happening? How were you supposed to fix this? How were you supposed to save him?

You were scared and tired and you just wanted Josh  back . You just wanted to see him smile again, to see him laugh and crack jokes. You weren't going to give up, you just had to wait it out, just like before.

Just wait it out.


	2. Not Alone

It had been nearly half an hour of constant banging until finally, it was silence. You could hear quiet sobs on the other side of the door. You could feel Josh leaning on the other side of the door. "(Y/N)," Josh called through sobs.  

It was quiet, almost inaudible, but you heard it. It wasn't completely right, but it was close to your name. "Josh?" 

There was a break in the sobbing, "(Y/N)," he called out again. 

Was it really Josh? Or was it the Wendigo tricking you? You debated for several seconds whether to open the door or not, but the sobs began to get to you. Swinging open the door you sucked in a sharp breath, anticipating to be jumped. 

Josh was hunched over on the floor, his head against the hardwood floors. His hands were knotted in his hair as his shoulders shook with each shuttered breath. Reaching out a shaking hand you rested it on his shoulder. He slowly glanced up at you, his eyes milky. 

It was Josh. 

He was back, thank God. 

"Josh," you breathed, a smile sneaking its way across your face. You crawled over to him, wrapping your arms about him awkwardly as you hunched over his form. You rubbed his back, his clothes completely covered in grime and blood.  

Pulling himself up, he rested his head on your shoulder. You stiffened in fear as you felt his breath on your neck. You could feel his teeth resting against your bear skin. You tried to be comforting, rubbing circles against his back, but truth be told, you were sweating in fear. You were terrified of Josh.  

Josh let out a strangled noise, like he was trying to talk, but just couldn't. "(Y/N)," he blabbered. It seemed to be the only word he could halfway get out.  

"Hey Josh," you cooed, "lets get you cleaned up alright?" 

He nodded into your shoulder. You got to your feet and helped him up. Leading him to the bathroom you grabbed a towel from the hall closet. 

Inside the bathroom you turned on the water, trying to find a suitable temperature before turning on the shower and closing the curtain so the water wouldn't spill out. "Alright, I'm going to be right outside, okay?" 

Josh stood there numbly looking at you like a lost child as he toyed with the buckles of his overalls. You bit your lip as his sharpened nails made it difficult unfasten the hook. Stepping over to him you grabbed the strap from his hand and unhooked it. You slowly looked up, hands still on the fastener. His one eye was much more clouded than the other, and it seemed to be infected, with a bit of dried blood around the edge. Tentatively you reached for his face, stroking at the swollen skin of his cheek. "Once you get cleaned up, I'll try my best to patch you up. It's all going to be okay now Josh." 

Josh squeezed his eyes shut, maybe it was to hold back the tears. He leaned down, resting his forehead against yours and grabbed hold of your hands still on the unbuttoned fastener. Squeezing he opened his eyes and backed away. 

Your hands dropped and you turned around. "I'll be right outside the door." 

Snagging hold of your shirt he wouldn't let you leave. His gaze was aimed at the floor, but you knew what he wanted to say. He didn't want you out of his sight. He didn't want to be alone again. Not even for a second. "I get it," you whispered, walking to the corner of the bathroom. You plopped down on the cold ceramic floor, facing away from the shower. "I'll stay right here." 

It wasn't much longer before you heard the curtain of the shower open. The longer you faced the wall, the more you mind started to wander. What if the wendigo took over while you were stuck in the bathroom with him? You wouldn't have time to get up and get out. You could feel the sweat beading on your neck. 

When the water cut off you were snapped out of your thoughts. You weren't sure when you could turned around. How long it would take him to dry off and wrap himself in the towel. Hesitantly, you cocked your head over your shoulder. When you saw him staring at you, you breathed a sigh of relief to see the towel hanging around his waist. 

You jumped up from the corner, your back cracking in the process. Josh was already looking better after the shower. His skin wasn't as colorless as you had thought and the wounds not as deep. Even in his shape, he was still attractive. You tore your eyes away. "Um, let me see if I can find some clothes. I think Nana still has some of Pappy's old clothes somewhere around here." 

Wandering out into the hallway you could hear the pitter patter of Josh's wet feet slapping against the hardwood floor right behind you. Entering your Nana's room you started rummaging inside the closet, until you found an old pair of pajama pants. They were a bit dusty, but better than nothing. You threw them on the bed and continued your search until you found a dull blue sweater. 

Handing over the clothes you turned away from Josh. "Hurry up and I'll make you some food." 

When you heard the towel hit the floor you starred extra hard on the vent in the corner of the room. It wasn't long before you felt a tap on your shoulder. The clothes fit relatively well. The sweater was a bit baggy and the sleeves a bit long, but your Pappy had been very tall and broad so it was to be expected. 

"Feeling a bit better?" You asked. "You look better." 

He nodded, trying to mouth something, maybe  _yes?_  

Josh followed you into the kitchen and sat down at the small round dinner table. Looking through the fridge and cupboard you don't see anything fresh, just boxed or canned foods. Pulling down a can of soup you check the expiration date. When you discovered it was still edible you found a pot and placed it on the stove. Emptying the cans contents in the pot you turned the burner on. 

You checked up on Josh who was fiddling with his teeth. You darted over and lightly smacked his hand away. "Don't pick at your face. You'll make it worse." 

Shaking your head you went and found the medical kit your Nana kept under the sink. You pulled out some gauze and surgical tape. First you started with the Hydrogen peroxide. Pouring some on a cotton swab you pressed it against his forehead. Josh jerked back with a hiss. "Hey now, I have to do this okay? I don't want it getting infected anymore. We have to clean it." 

Josh reluctantly leaned forward again. He scratched his face up as you dabbed at the wounds making to get all of them. Wrapping up his wounds the best you could you put away the rest of the supplies back in the medical kit. When you heard the soup bubbling you jumped up and ran over to the stove. You quickly stirred it, hoping you didn't burn it. 

You set the pot on a different burner and opened the top cupboard. You stretched up on your tiptoes trying to reach for a bowl, but when you couldn't quite grasp it you lowered yourself with a sigh. You looked around the floor for the stool that was usually somewhere in the kitchen. 

When you felt pressure against your back you shivered. You looked up to see Josh's hand grab the bowl, lowering it in front of you. You were so tempted to lean back, to press yourself into Josh.  

He backed away, retreating back to the table. You let out a breath and fill up the bowl before setting it down in front of him with a spoon. "You need to eat, so eat as much as you can." 

Watching him eat was pretty painful. It seemed to hurt his mouth, and he was having a difficult time getting his teeth around the spoon, some of it dribbling out the side of his mouth. You were patient and coaxed him to keep eating more as you wiped away the mess on his face with a napkin. 

When he had cleaned the bowl you leaned over, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'm so happy to have you back Josh." 

You led him over to the living room, patting the spot next to you on the couch. "Just try to relax for awhile okay, you need to take it easy." 

He sat down next to you, giving you a weary look. He relaxed back into the old sofa, staring at the blank television across the room. You weren't sure if the thing even worked anymore, but you had another idea. Hopping up you darted across the living room to a built in bookshelf. Scouring the shelves you pulled a box out and returned to Josh, placing it down on the coffee table. You crouched down on the other side of the coffee table, rolling backwards onto your rear.  

Popping the top of the box off, you started to pull out the monopoly pieces. Josh eyed you as you set up the game and distributed the cards. "What piece do you want to be?" You asked holding them in your cupped hands in his direction. Josh leaned forward picking up the car from your hand. "Good choice," you smiled. 

Choosing the dog you place both of your pieces at the start and begin the game. Josh tries to make sounds, pointing at the places he wants to buy. It doesn't take long before Josh has crawled onto the floor too, seeming more relaxed and you swear you saw a smile pulling at the good side of his lips. 

Just when you thought things were going well Josh spaced out. His face started to turn pale again. 

"Josh?" You called. 

He looked at you eyes wide, before dropping his cards and bolting from the living room. You jumped up and ran after him, following him into the bathroom. He was leaning over the toilet vomiting, his whole body shaking, sweat dripping down his face. You approached, him and he growled in warning, but you ignored it. You rubbed his back, shushing him. "I'm going to get you some water, I'll be back." 

When you returned with the water he was slumped against the toilet, his face slack. He was breathing awful hard as you handed over the glass of water. He took your offering in shaking hands, trying to guzzle to water, some of it spilling out the corner of his mouth, seeping out between his jagged teeth. You took the glass from him, setting it next to the sink. Grabbing a washcloth from the closet you drenched it in water before laying it on Josh's forehead. You helped clean him and walked him to the guest room. 

He slumped into bed, clutching his stomach, his whole body still shaking. Had the food made him sick? What was happening? You didn't know how to help at all. You just laid down next to him, laying the washcloth back on his forehead. "It's going to be okay, I'm not going anywhere Josh. I've got you, I promise." He was on his side, facing away from you, his shoulders shaking with each heavy breath. You rubbed up and down his back softly, making sure not to put too much pressure on him. You didn't want him getting sick again. The sun was already disappearing, soaking the room in the warm glow as you curled up behind Josh, settling in for the night. You weren't going to leave his side, no matter the danger, you couldn't let him suffer alone. Not anymore.


	3. Curse of the Cree

Something about Josh isn't right  when you wake up. He's staring up at  the ceiling, unblinking. He doesn't move a muscle and you can hardly hear him breathing. You ' r e  scared to move. What if it wasn't Josh? When the sound of feet shuffling through the hallway echo in the room, he shoots up in bed. You jumped up next to him, grabbing hold of his arm. Josh leans over you growling, staring at the door, anticipating what ' s on the other side. He didn't look like Josh, but he didn't look exactly like a wendigo either. He seemed more primitive, more animalistic as he hunched over you,  eyes narrowed. You squeezed his arm, trying to calm him down.

As the door creaked open he flinched, ready to rip the intruders head open. A thin hand came into view, and then a head of white hair. When you saw the thick glasses, you grabbed hold of Josh like your life depended on it. "Josh don't !"

Josh seemed to snap out of his little trance as he reared back into place looking between you and  the  elderly  woman  standing in the doorway in complete confusion.

Still gripping onto Josh's arm you raised a han d . "Hi Nana."

Scrun ching  her brows together she looked between the two of you in bed. "You sure have a lot of explaining to do kid."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Your Nana couldn't stop staring at Josh from across the kitchen table. He seemed so uncomfortable under her scrutiny as she squinted at his teeth. "Looks like a wolf, huh?" She commented.

"Nana!" You warned.

She leaned back in her seat tapping her chin. "You said this was the Wendigo curse?"

"Yeah, that's what the guy on the mountain said," you answered from your seat in between the two. "What should we do? Do you know anything about this?"

Nana held up a hand stopping you. "First, I gotta call your mom."

"What? No!" You yelled a bit too loudly. "Just, no, Nana, please don’t. They'll force me to come home. I can't leave him, not like this."

Your Nana looked at Josh skeptically. "I'm not  gunna  let 'em take you back. I'll just say you need some time away to recuperate, but they need to know your safe."

"Fine," you agreed.

You sat patiently with Josh as your Nana chatted over the phone with your parents. You weren't sure if it was your mom or dad, she talked to them the same. Although your mom was her daughter, she talked to your father just as she did any of her kids. When she hung up she sat back down. "Your mom was relieved, but you'll need to call her later."

You nodded.

"The Cree curse, huh?" Nana said.

You looked up in surprise, "So you do know about the curse?"

"Only a bit," she replied. "Living around this place, you hear all kinds of things, but if you really want to know how to fix this. You're going to need to talk to the source."

"You mean there's still some of the Cree  descendants  left ?" You asked squirming in your seat.

She nodded.  "I met a man not long ago. He was an older Native American man. We got to talking for a few hours, you know me, I don't know when to shut up," she laughed. "But he was one of the few Cree  left. He lives on a reservation with the others not far from here. I've visited him a few times. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you dropped by, but..."

"But what?" You asked.

She looked at Josh, "I don't know what they'll do when they see him."

You looked over at Josh who gave you a worried expression.  "They won't hurt him, right?" You asked.

Nana shrugged. "I can't be certain, the only way to know is if you go."

You nodded. "Sitting around here isn't going to change anything. We should give it a try," you looked over at Josh squirming in his seat. "What do you say?"

Josh let out a  gu rgling  noise while nodding his head. 

"You'll need these then," Spoke your Grandmother, pulling something out of her pocket.

You took the keys to the old Jeep Wagoneer, that was parked out back. It had been there for years, you were surprised it worked anymore. "Are you sure?" You asked.

"I've been meaning to give you these keys for some time," she answered. "Just haven't been around to do so."

You get up from your seat, wrapping your arms tightly around her, "Thank you Nana."

Patting you on the back she said, "Now, go load up the jeep and I'll pack you both some lunch for the trip."

You kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best Nana."

She chuckled, getting back on her feet. She crossed the small space over to Josh, looking down at him with as much intimidation as she could muster. "I may be old, but I still know how to shoot," she points to the gun cabinet placed at the corner of the living room, " and that 16  gau ge  Winchester over there has your name on it if something were  t  happen to my grand baby. Do you understand?"

Josh furiously nodded.

"Good," she replied wandering over to the kitchen.

When the Wagoneer was loaded up, you checked to make sure you hadn't forgotten anything before closing the trunk. Josh was situated in the passenger seat, dressed in some more of your Grandfather's old clothes. They were a bit baggy, but the suspenders helped to keep the pants up and Josh had rolled the sleeves of the button down up to his elbows. Nana had let you borrow a scarf to keep his mouth hidden from the public eye. She hugged you tightly before you slid into the  driver's seat. Your eyes glanced to the glove compartment where you'd stowed away a handgun, just incase. Glancing at Josh, you smiled, you hoped you would never have to use it on him.

As you pulled out of the driveway you waved to your Nana standing in the driveway. It was time to find answers. It was time to get Josh the help he needed. 


	4. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: (G/N) is grandma's name.

 

 

Most of the drive had been in silence, but as the time ticked by you could tell Josh was becoming impatient. He squirmed in his seat, fiddling with his suspenders. You went to reach over, but he snapped his arm back. You clenched the steering wheel with sweaty palms. "We'll be there soon."

Josh didn't seem to hear you, like he wasn't completely there. He kept squirming and wiggling, like he just couldn’t get comfortable. "Josh?"

Josh didn't respond.

"Josh!"

His seat belt kept him in place as he snapped at you, causing you to veer  off  the side of the road. Trying to keep calm, you managed to get back on the road. When Josh tried to push himself towards you, mouth ajar, you pushed yourself against the driver side door, trying to avoid his sharp teeth. "Josh! Snap out of it! It's me!"

You tried to look for a place to pull over as Josh continued to claw at your arms. When his nails caught on your face you jerked the steering will, sending the car into the snow. You slammed on the breaks, trying to keep the Jeep from going into the ditch. Placing the vehicle in park, you received another clawed blow to the face. You could feel the warm blood seeping down your face as you jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind you.

You paced back and forth next to the car, trying to wipe the blood from your face. It stung to touch your cheek and forehead. You stopped in front of the driver's door, staring inside the Jeep at Josh violently thrashing around in his seat.

Great. Now what were you  supposed to do? Wait it out?

You checked the time. It was still early, but you weren't sure of how long a drive it would be until you reached your destination. Giving yourself some  encouragement  you swung the driver's seat door open, "Josh! Stop it! Stop it right this second! Do you hear me? I know you're in there!"

Something clicked.

You could see the moment of hesitation in the Wendigo's eyes.

Josh swiped at you with his clawed hand again, but with much less  enthusiasm . If it would have hit you, it probably wouldn't have hurt. With each swing, his arms lost more and more force. Until he was just sitting there, cocking his head at you in confusion.

It was like you were back at the mines again, seeing Josh for the first time. Like he didn't quite understand you anymore. Was his progress backtracking? Had it ever really progressed, or were you just kidding yourself?

Taking a deep breath you slide back into the driver's seat, closing the door behind you. You glanced over at Josh, his face still blank and unreadable.

Cranking up the car you get back on the road. Josh, or the Wendigo, you weren't sure which it was yet,  stared  at you the entire drive. It was an uncomfortable drive, but you were thankful you never had to pull out the gun, that you never had to hurt Josh. 

When you felt a hand on your cheek you cringed, jumping in your seat. The hand was soft and non-aggressive. You took it as a good sign. As Josh leaned over further, you tensed right back up.

The feel of his tongue gliding up your cheek sent shivers down your spine. Was he  testing  you? Seeing if you were good to eat or not? You jerked away wiping the mix of saliva and blood off your cheek. Your disgust didn't seem to faze Josh. He just relaxed back into his seat,  sti ll  trying to absently grab at your face. It wasn't violent, but more of a curious gesture. He started to fiddle with your hair and you swatted his hand away. "Stop, alright? I'm trying to drive. Do you want us to wreck?"

Josh's arms folded up in his lap and you sighed in relief. This was going to be a long trip.

\----------------------------------------------------

As you pulled up to the building  your Nana had given you directions to, you spotted an older looking gentleman sitting on the porch. He was chatting with an older woman, but when he spotted the Jeep, he stood.

You looked over at Josh, who seemed stressed. "I'm going to talk to them alright? You'll just wait here until I know it's safe."

Josh gripped the sleeve of your sweater as you opened the driver's door, keeping you from leaving the Jeep. You leaned over the console to Josh, "I won't let them hurt you. I promise." You gave  Josh a  peck on the cheek before quickly jumping out of the vehicle. You glanced back at Josh to see him covering his face with his scarf.

When you approached the house, you waved. "H-hi, there," you stammered nervously.

The  elderly man descended the front steps.

"I-I'm (G/N) grandkid," you explained. "She said you could help me."

"(G/N)," said the man looking past you at Josh. "What is your name?"

"(Y/N)," you answered quickly. "And that's Josh. We, we need your help. Please."

He looked at you, then back to Josh in a silent debate. "That depends on what you need help with."

"Um, let-let me get Josh and I'll show you," You answered. "Just please, don't, don’t do anything rash."

He gave you a skeptical glance as you turned around and jogged back to the vehicle. Opening the passenger side door you went to unbuckle Josh, only to see he had done so already. 

So he was Josh again. If he was remembering small tasks again, it must have meant he was back. You were beginning to develop  anxiety with Josh's constant fading in and out of  consciousness  between him and the Wendigo spirit.

Josh hesitantly followed you back over to the man, his scarf still pulled tight over his mouth. 

"You have to show him, okay?" You coaxed, reaching for Josh's hand on the scarf. 

When you pulled down the material around Josh's face, you heard the woman atop the steps gasp. Quickly covering Josh's mouth again, you grabbed hold of his arm, ready to run if needed.

"The curse of the Wendigo," said the man, his eyes narrowed. "I can't help you. You've made your choice. You've consumed the flesh of humans and now you will pay for it for  e ternity ."

"No, no, no!" You panicked. "You can't do this! Please, you have to help us."

As the man turned around to leave you both, you blocked his path.

"I can't help you," he repeated.

"You have to! Josh," you started, "he wasn't right. He wasn't thinking clearly when he was stuck down in the mines. You have to give him another chance. Please."

You fall to your knees, begging the man. As he walked around you, you jumped to your feet, blocking his path again. "You can't do this, your  condemning  him!"

"He  condemned  himself!" Shouted the man.

"P-please," said a voice.

It was hoarse and strained. You looked past the elderly man to see Josh with watery eyes. "Please," Josh repeated, his cracked lips starting to bleed at the corner.

The man seemed to hesitate. "There is no guarantee."

You felt a wash of relief come over you as your eyes swelled with tears. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Now get him inside, quickly," said the man, walking back up the stairs.


	5. Tea Time

The elderly man had helped you tuck Josh away  in the Jeep. He was knocked out cold, halfway through the ceremony he had dropped to floor, blacking out. You had desperately wanted to go and comfort him, but they warned you not to break the circle, to not approach him. As you thanked the man over and over you slid into the driver's seat.

They say you'll know if the ceremony has worked in the next few days. After the ceremony had ended a few women gathered around him to sew his mouth back up. It looked much better, but his teeth still hung over part of his lips on the right side. His gums were still a mess, but they had given you a  salve  to coat over the infection twice a day to help clear it up.

The drive was made in silence, the only sounds that of Josh's quiet breathing. When you pulled into the driveway you put the car in park and hopped out. Rounding the car you open the driver side. You weren't capable of lifting Josh on your own, so you gently shake him. He slightly opened his eyes, looking at you in confusion.

"Come on, we're going to get you inside," you said, helping pull him out of the car.

He leaned heavily on you as you helped him to the front door. He leaned against the wall as you unlocked the door. Once inside you helped him maneuver to the couch, where he flopped onto his side, his eyes already closed again.

Checking out the house you noticed your Nana had already bailed. She was either on another trip or visiting some of the neighbors. Wandering into the kitchen you noticed Nana had stocked the fridge before she left. Pulling out some of the fresh veggies, you start to cook. Josh needed a good balanced meal, the first step to getting better.

When the food was done you brought it over to the coffee table in front of the couch and gently nudged Josh awake. "Hey, you gotta eat okay?" You said. Josh slid down from the couch onto the floor, slumping in front of the coffee table. Feeding him was a long process. He would doze off halfway through and you would wake him back up. When half the food was gone, you decided that was good enough. Helping him back up on the couch he slumped back to the side, already knocked out cold.

After cleaning up you put on a movie and take a seat on the couch, lifting Josh's head into your lap. As the movie plays you absently play with Josh's hair. Running your hands through the thick curls. He hummed at your touch, sm othering his face into your lap.

When the movie was over you yawned. You peeked down at Josh to see his eyes were open. How long he'd been awake, you weren't sure. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Numb," Josh murmurmed.

Your eyes opened in shock. The words left his mouth with ease. He even seemed stunned that it wasn't just a mash of sounds. He looked up at you with a smile. "(Y/N)," he said. "I-I can talk."

You felt tears pricking at your eyes. You leaned down placing a kiss on his forehead. "Yes, yes you can," you sniffled. "Oh my God, Josh. I never thought I'd hear your voice again."

Josh shifted to his back, cupping your face in his hands before pulling you down. "Thank you, thank you for everything." He smiled, pulling you into a light kiss.

His lips were chapped and his hands rough, but you didn't mind. Wiping away your tears you sat back. "Is your mouth okay?"

Josh touched his face, "My gums, they hurt."

You nodded. "They gave me some salve for it. And I'll make tea, that might help a bit."

Josh moved out of your way as you got up and wandered back into the kitchen. Placing the tea kettle on the stove you noticed Josh making his way over to you. He was standing a bit taller and  his skin was beginning to look like it used to, but its progress. He leaned against the counter waiting for the kettle to start whistling. 

You couldn't help smiling. Seeing him standing there, he was starting to look like his old self. He glanced at you. "You okay?" He asked.

Jolting forward you wrapped your arms about him in a tight embrace. You nuzzled your face into his chest. "I'm just so happy," you sniffled.

"Shhh, don't cry," he said wrapping his long arms about you. His grip was tighter than usual, but you didn't mind. His height and strength were still there and you wondered if it would ever go back to normal.

When the tea kettle whistled you reluctantly let go of Josh and poured both of you a cup before dropping the tea bags inside. "I should call the other," you said. "I was supposed to call them before, but I kind of forgot."

"I'm sure they're worried about you," Josh said.

"And you," you pointed.

The two of you made your way back into the living room. As you pulled out your cell phone you called Sam first. She was crying over the phone, happy to hear you and Josh were okay. You didn't want to cut her short, but you had a lot of calls to make. With each call everyone seemed relieved. You swore you heard Chris crying on the other side of the phone but he denied it. You handed the phone to Josh so the two of them could chat for a bit. Josh started tearing up as he handed you back the phone. You hesitated  to call the last number.

It was Mike.

He was the one who had kept you from going back in the first place, and truthfully you were still a bit angry with him. Sighing, you clicked on his name. As the phone rang you debated hanging up, but when his voice echoed on the other side it was too late.

"Hey Mike," you said.

"(Y/N)," Mike asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my God, I've been calling everyone. I can't believe you went up there by yourself. Are you alright?"

You were a bit surprised by how worried he was, "Y-yeah, I'm fine and so is Josh."

Mike was quiet for a mome nt . "You found him?"

"Yeah."

"Is he...is he okay?"

You glanced over at Josh out of the corner of your eye, "More or less."

"Where are you?"

"My Nana's place. It's not far from Blackwoods."

"I'm coming there, tomorrow," Mike announced.

"Wait, what?" You choked. "No, it's fine. I'm fine, we're fine."

"Please," Mike said his voice cracking. "I need to apologize, in person. To the both of you."

"Mike..."

"And I want to make sure your okay."

You were silent, thinking it over. You sighed and gave him the address.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mike said.

"Yeah, tomorrow," you replied.

"Be safe," Mike said before the phone clicked.

You pocketed the phone and looked over at Josh slowly sipping on his tea.

"Seems we'll have a visitor tomorrow," you said. Josh gave you a curious look. "Let's head to  bed  alright? We're going to have a long day ahead of us." You hoped Mike wouldn't freak out, that he wouldn't do anything rash. You weren't going to let anyone hurt Josh. He was getting better, you could see it. It was slow, but the change was happening.


	6. Mike

 

It was the crack of dawn when the doorbell rang. You slumped out of bed, leaving Josh there. Slipping on your slippers you made your way to the door.  You swung  open the door  and  Mike greeted you, a deep crease in his forehead.

"Hi," he said, hand half up. "Are you...are you okay?"

"Just dandy," you yawned, opening the door wider. "Come on in."

Mike walks in, hands in his pockets. "Where's Josh? Can I see him?"

"He's still in bed, let me go grab him," you answered. "Make yourself comfortable."

Mike moseyed into the living room while you went down the hallway to the bedroom.  Inside, Josh was sitting up in bed rubbing a hand through his hair. "Good morning," you greeted.

"Morning," Josh smiled, his teeth still sharp but smaller. They were looking better, along with his gums.

"Mike's here," you announced, "he wants to see you. So, whenever you're ready we'll be in the living room."

He nodded getting up from the bed and going over to the duffle bags to dig through them for some clothes. You close the door giving him some privacy as you wander back into the living room. Mike is sitting on the couch looking rather tense. He chewed his bottom lip as his leg bounced up and down.

"Hope the drive wasn't too bad," you said taking a sit in the chair adjacent to the couch.

"Nah, not too bad," Mike smiled, his foot coming to a halt.

"Hey man," came Josh's voice from behind you.

You turned in your seat to peak over at him. He was dressed in more of your grandfather's old clothes, suspenders helping hold up his pants.

"Hey," Mike smiled standing up and giving Josh a look over. "What's happening Mary Poppins?"

"Ha-ha," Josh  shook  his head.

"Do you mind if we go for a walk or something?" Mike asked rubbing the back of his neck, obviously nervous.

"Fresh air would be nice," you agreed.

Getting up you slipped on your boots, as did Josh. The three of you exited the cabin, making sure to lock the place up before you left. There was an open field behind the house that you decided to walk through. There were also some trails leading through the woods back there, but you weren't up for going near the woods again anytime soon. You figured the other' s weren't up for that either.

The first few minutes of walking was completed in an awkward silence, the only sound being that of your boots scraping through the snow covered grass. 

It was a nice day out, considering the snow that lightly fell from the sky, tickling your nose and coating your hair. When Mike stopped walking so did you. He had been looking at the ground the whole time, maybe too nervous or ashamed to look Josh or you in the face.

"Look, I came here to apologize, and to do it the right way," Mike started. "Not over the phone or some half-assed apology. What I did back there, I thought I was doing the right thing. I couldn’t let you go back for Josh when we were down there. I thought that you would get killed as well."

Josh gave you a side glance. "You tried to come back?"

"When we were first separated yeah," you answered. 

"Then I should be the one thanking you Mike," said Josh, catching you completely off guard. "Don't get me wrong, I'm eternally thankful you came back for me in the end, but if it would have cost you your life? I would have rather you kept running."

Your brows furrowed, "I wasn't going to leave you back there, you would have come for me."

Josh nodded. "I would have."

You shook your head, "We were all scared for our lives. Fight or flight instincts kicked in, and well, I can't blame you for what you did Mike. You did get me out of there, even if I wanted to go back."

Mike shifted his weight to his other foot, "Still, I'm sorry, for everything. For jumping to  conclus ions , for leaving you behind Josh."

Josh waved his hand dismissing him. "Man, I get it. I really do. I mean, how were any of us supposed to know those things were up there. All fingers pointed to me in that situation."

"Still," Mike said. "I am sorry."

Josh gave a soft smile. "Dude, I'm just glad we all survived. I'm here, alive, and in one piece. So in the end, it did work out."

Mike rocked on his heels before marching up to Josh and grabbing hold of him in a tight hug. "Man, I'm just so glad to see you."

Josh hugged him back, nodding in agreement. "I'm glad to be back."

When the two broke apart, Mike turned to you, wrapping his arms tightly around you. "Thank you ( Y/N ). Really, thank you, for bringing him back and for forgiving me."

You patted Mike on the back, resting your head against his shoulder. "I would have done the same for you. No one gets left behind."

As Mike pulled back you saw the glisten in his eyes, like he was trying to hold back tears. 

"How about we head back and I'll make us some lunch?" You suggested. "Sound like a good idea?"

Mike nodded. "I'm starving, it was a long drive."

The three of you headed back to the house, a huge weight lifted off of everyone's shoulders. It seemed more relaxed as you three chatted on the way back. It was like everything was falling back into place, like things were how they used to be. Josh seemed to be recovering quickly since the ceremony. He joked and laughed, he was becoming the old Josh again. He cracked a few jokes, making the two of you  burst into laughter.

As you entered the house you kicked the snow off your boots before pulling them off and setting them next to the door. "Take a seat anywhere you want," you announced as you moseyed into the kitchen, rifling through the fridge and cabinets. You decided to make some soup and rolls for lunch because it seemed fitting for the cold weather.

It didn't take long for you to make the food, it was a simple recipe your Nana had taught you as a child. It was always your go to for cold or rainy days. When you finished you turned the burner off and removed the pot from the heat. You took it over to the table setting it down in the center of the kitchen table on a  pot holder . You arranged the bowls, filling them up and setting them down. "It's ready," you called to the boys chatting in the living room. 

They all took their seats around the table, both smiling and laughing about something they had been talking about.

"This looks great," said Mike. "Thanks.  Didn't  know you were such a good cook."

You laughed cracking open a can of  Pepsi . "Don't jinx it, you haven't even tried it yet."

Mike took a spoonful, making sure to cool it off before putting it in his mouth. He hummed in delight, "And I was correct. This is fantastic."

You turned to hear Josh humming as well. "He's right."

"You can taste it?" You asked, eyes wide.

Josh nodded smiling. "Seems taste is coming back, as well as sight."

"You can't taste things or see?" Mike asked.

"Couldn't," Josh explained. "It was all kind of foggy in the beginning, but everything is pretty clear now, especially my right eye. And food was just bland, but now, now I can taste everything."

Mike grinned, "Well man, I'm glad you're recovering so fast."

You nodded in agreement. "Me too."

It wasn't long before the three of you were stuffed. You filled up a container of leftover soup for Mike on the trip back and packed him a few drinks for the drive as well. You put everything in a bag as Mike slipped his boots back on. You were sad to see him go, but knew he had to get back home. You were sure his family missed him and was still worried about him traveling anywhere alone after what happened. Handing him the bag you hugged him one last time.

"Thank you, for everything," said Mike. "And really, I am sorry."

"No more apologies," you said pulling away from him.

He nodded, taking the bag from you. He gave Josh a hug as well, as they said their goodbyes.

"Take care man, and drive safe," said Josh.

"Yeah," said Mike. "Take care of yourself too."

As Mike left the house you felt a bit sad to see him go. It had been awhile since you'd last seen the others and you had to admit you missed them, missed being part of the real world. Being in the cabin alone with Josh was like being cut off from all of society, from the rest of the world. You didn't mind, but you had to admit you were beginning to  miss  it.


	7. Goodbye

When  you finally woke Josh was already awake, rummaging through the closet and pulling out some clothes to wear for the day. You took your time waking up, watching him decide on what to wear. A simple task, an ordinary one. It made you smile to see something so normal. "Morning," you yawned after a few more minutes of silence.

Josh glanced over his shoulder at you with a smile as he buttoned up his shirt. "Morning."

"Breakfast?" You asked sitting up in bed. "I can make eggs, toast, pancakes, whatever you want."

"Your Nana is already on it," Josh answered.

"What?" You asked, cocking your head. "She's back?"

"For a bit," he answered buttoning his pants. "There's another older woman here too, I'm guessing a travel buddy of hers?"

"It's probably Carol," you said. "They do a lot of road trips together."

When Josh was finished getting dressed he plopped down on the bed across from you. "Well, I think it's time," he said.

"Time for what?" You asked glancing at the clock, as if  you ha d  missed something.

"To go home," he said.

Your head snapped back to him.  "Do you think you're ready for that?"

Josh confidently nodded. "I am. I need to see my parents, to let them know I'm alive and okay. And I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

You smiled, nodding, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Josh reached out, grabbing hold of your hand. He ran his thumb over the soft skin. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me. How much you've helped me and taken care of me."

You shook your head. "No, I know if it was reversed, you would have done the same for me."

Josh smiled, "Your right, I would have." He leaned over, planting a kiss on your forehead, his teeth that still hung over, grazing your skin lightly, sending a chill down your spine.

After you dragged your tired body out of bed you got dressed and  wandered into the living room followed by Josh. Your Nana was busy cooking breakfast and setting out an  array  of food onto the table as Carol sat at the kitchen table smoking a  cigarette  and reading a newspaper. When she spotted you she smiled, setting down her paper and cigarette. She hopped up, strolling over to you and wrapping you up in a hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"You too Carol," you smiled hugging her gently back. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're going to the  Grand Canyon ," laughed Carol. 

"And maybe Vegas," smiled your Nana, setting the last of the plates on the table and taking a seat.

"Vegas?" You laughed.

"What? Old people can't have fun?" Nana smiled.

"Of course you can," you smiled, sitting down across from her and  piling your plate high with food.

It seemed Carol had already met Josh before you awoke since she did not seem shocked by his teeth or milky left eye. She fixed herself a plate before digging in as well. 

The morning was full of mindless chatter and stories told as the food slowly disappeared from the table. Josh laughed at Carol's silly jokes and smiled at your Nana's  childhood stories. It was nice and relaxing as you sipped on your coffee.  You helped your Nana clean away the plates and leftovers. 

You helped you Nana carry some bags outside to her truck.  She crossed the driveway  and tossed the bags into the back seat. She glanced over at the Wagoneer in the driveway, "still like your new ride?"

"I love it," you smiled.

Carol wondered out the door behind her carrying a to-go cup.

"Leaving already?" You asked.

Nana nodded in reply. "We have a long drive."

You ran over to your Nana, wrapping your arms about her again. "Thank you for everything. I love you."

"I love you too dear," she smiled smoothing your hair. She pulled away looking you in the face. "Take good care of that boy."

You spotted Josh walking out of the house to tell Carol goodbye.

"He has a good soul," Nana mentioned. "I can see it."

You smiled, nodding, 

You said your goodbyes to Carol, as did Josh before the two elderly women backed out of the drive music playing loudly as they turned onto the main road.

"Have I mentioned how much I love  your  family?" Josh grinned.

"About as much as I love you," You smiled watching your Nana's truck disappear.

Josh smiled, taking your hand in his as he watched the road , "I love you too." 


	8. The Journey

The two of you sat on the couch looking around at the house. Your bags were packed and sitting next to the door. The silence between you was comfortable as you held hands. It had been a long journey, an adventure full of pain and love and so much more. Even if your journey to the end wasn't the most pleasant, even if things didn't work out how you had wished, you were happy with where you were at in  that moment. With who you were sitting next to, with whom you were spending your time .

The old clock in the corner of the living room chimed as it struck one o'clock.

You didn't want to leave the cabin, but you knew you had to rejoin the real world soon enough. Had to get back to real life. College was starting soon and you had to get ready for it. To pack all your things, to move. You wondered where Josh was going to go, what he would decide to do with his life now. 

He glanced over at you smiling. There were no words between the two of you. What was there to say?

You two had been through so much, had endured more than many would ever endure in a lifetime. The two of you continued to sit there in silence, taking one last glance around the house. You would miss the place, miss the charm of it all.

In a mutual silence you both stood up from your seat. Crossing the living room you and Josh grabbed the bags next to the door. Josh was the first to walk outside as you were left to lock up the house. As you were about to shut the door, you gave it one last look.

It was the place you'd spent most of your life.

Whether it was laughing with your Pappy, cooking with your Nana, listening to Carol's cheesy jokes, caring for Josh, or falling in love. It had all happened in the same place. The house would forever be your home, a place to look back on where tears and smiles were shared.

You took a slow deep breath and closed the door, ending  that chapter of your life.

When you hopped into the driver seat of the car, you glanced over at Josh who was already buckled and ready for the trip . He smiled at you when  you started up the car. 

As you backed out of the driveway onto the road, you didn't bother looking back. You didn't give the house  another glance  as you drove  for ward  onto the main road,  to the next journey.

To the next adventure.


	9. Epilogue: One Year Later

 

You rush around the apartment in a panic trying to find your keys. You swore you had left them on the coffee table in front of the television, but to your dismay they were no longer there. As you start digging through the couch in a huff, you hear the  bedroom door  open behind you.

In the doorway stood Josh, his hair a  tousled  mess. "Looking for these?" He yawned, swinging your car keys around his finger. Josh's vision had finally fully come back, his skin was back to it's normal hue, and the only trace of what had happened that was visible was the jagged light scar trailing from the corner of his mouth up to his  cheek bone . "You always have had a knack for misplacing things."

"Oh thank God!" You sighed, hopping up from the floor and crossing the room over to him. As you reach for the keys he jerks them back, ducking his head to yours with a grin. You knew what he wanted in return for the keys, so you stretched up on your tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips. 

"Your welcome," Josh grinned, placing the keys in your hand. He wrapped his arms around you pulling you in closer to him. "Do you have to leave this very second?"

"Mhmm," you hummed. "And I have to leave now, or I'll be late again."

"Why did you have to sign up for morning classes?" Josh groaned.

"And why did you sign up for afternoon classes?" You shot back with a smile.

"Touche," laughed Josh. "How about we meet up for lunch then? After your class? Sam and Chris wanted to meet up anyway."

"Sounds like a good idea," You smiled standing on your  tip toes  to give him one last kiss, "but now I gotta leave.  Don't  wanna be late. Text me."

"Of course," Josh said. "Love you, have a good day in class!"

"Love you too," You smiled as you picked up your book bag and headed out the front door.

Ever since the two of you decided to move in together and attend the same art college, it's like the past events in your lives had never happened. Like it was all a bad dream. You hopped into the Jeep Wagoneer, throwing you bag in the passenger seat. Cranking up the car you turned on some music. Josh had decided to pursue a career in film while you were still juggling a few options while you took your foundation classes.

As you pulled onto the road, you hummed along with your music, the sun warming your skin. You  leaned  your elbow out the window, bobbing your head along to the music. It was all going to be okay, it was going to be better than okay. Everything was working out, it was all looking up and you couldn't remember a time you were happier with life. You grinned to yourself before letting out loud excited shout. You couldn't help it, the happiness was bubbling up inside you. 

You felt at peace with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story and would like to see a mini continuation, you can go here and vote on it! I've been iffy about doing another story, but I've gotten some comments requesting it, so I made a poll to see who would want to see that. So if I get enough votes, I'll probably make another little story continuing from this! The poll can be found at:  
> http://www.quotev.com/quiz/7122014/Another-Sequel


End file.
